Ninja Wizard
by Gremblin
Summary: horribly overdone... I know. Harry was raised in Konoha by Kakashi. He was visiting the Dursleys when he got his letter. Follows the book, not the movie. RR please!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bug off.

Authors Note: Got this idea upon thinking of how cool Harry Potter would look if he was dressed like one of the ninja in Naruto. I usually make it a point not to read or write Harry Potter fanfiction, but I made an exception for this idea simply because I liked it and wanted to write it.

It's following the first book, not the first movie. If you actually go and pull out your copy of Harry Potter you'll see that I've borrowed entire paragraphs from the book. Because the books rock compared to the movies. Especially compared to the third one on. Those movies sucked out loud. Don't even get me started on them.

Onto the story before I start ranting.

"Japanese">>

"English"

0o0o0o0

Chapter One – The Boy Who Lived

Kakashi crouched in a tree outside a newly destroyed house. He had just arrived to see it torn down. He had briefly met the people inside on his mission to find a missing nin. He had gotten there only in time to see the last of the green light that he knew meant they and their young son were dead.

He hung his head in sorrow for the two as he leaped from his tree and into the house through a broken window. The moonlight shone off his white ANBU armor and wolf mask as he looked at the remains of the room. The smell of death hung heavy in the air, and from what Kakashi could tell the room had been one for a young child. Suppressed anger rose in Kakashi's throat. Whoever had done this was truly evil, willing to kill an innocent and defenseless toddler.

A cry cut through the air and made Kakashi spin on his heel while pulling out a kunai. The cry sounded again, and Kakashi recognized it as one that came from a very young child. The cries became insistent, and Kakashi followed them to find a one-year-old child protected from the debris by the lady Kakashi knew to be the boy's mother. Kakashi gathered the boy up in some blankets before leaving through the window he had arrived through. Downstairs he could hear someone moving around.

Once across the street Kakashi and the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was determined to shield the boy from whoever it was that had tried to kill him.

0o0o0o0

1o years later.

Harry always dreaded these visits. But out of respect for the Hokage and Kakashi he put up with them without complaining. Usually they took place the two weeks before his birthday, with him returning the day before. He didn't know why he was forced to do this. But for as long as he could remember he had been visiting his Aunt and Uncle. They were never mean to him; no, they were too scared to do that, but Harry knew that they hated him passionately.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping. Although it was morning in England, it was the middle of the night in Japan. But it was his cousin's birthday and his Aunt Petunia was bound and determined to have him help. His aunt was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry's eyes opened as his aunt rapped on the door and went back into the kitchen. Harry yawned before stretching and reaching for his glasses. His hand ran over a series of pictures; him and Kakashi, Kakashi and the Hokage, Naruto outside a ramen shop. The handle of a kunai passed under his hand before he finally found his glasses.

His aunt was back outside the door just as Harry pulled his pants on. They were comfortable and fit just right.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly." Harry replied in a thick Japanese accent as he strapped a kunai holster to his right leg, like he had seen Kakashi do so many times. A pouch was attached to his belt that held some basic medical supplies, his favorite book, and a scroll to call upon his nin-dogs. Kakashi had trained them for him and taught him how to summon them on his last birthday, when he became a chuunin. They were a litter of puppies from Kakashi's own nin-dogs.

"Well, get a move on. I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned. He sincerely hoped that Kakashi didn't talk like that when it was time to plan for Harry's own birthday.

"What did you say?" His aunt snapped through the door just as Harry was pulling on his shirt. It was the same shade of blue as his sandals, while his pants were a navy blue colour. Harry tied his hitai-ate around his forehead before opening the door to see his aunt. She pursed her lips and had him walk in front of her down into the kitchen. She didn't trust him any farther than she could throw him, none of the Dursleys did. They were fully aware of the ninja training he had been through.

The day went by quickly. Dudley threw a temper tantrum about not getting enough gifts that disgusted Harry. Receiving one gift should have been enough, let alone thirty-nine. Had he done that in Konoha, he most likely would have been shunned for a long time after.

Half an hour later all of the Dursleys plus Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's closest friends, were at the zoo. The Dursleys had been forced to bring Harry along when they found out the lady that usually watched Harry if they went out had broken her leg.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching it's head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde.

Harry was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were bored with the animals by noon, wouldn't start trying to hit him. Despite the fact that Harry had taken on and beaten larger, stronger, and scarier people – Voldemort not included, of course – he didn't want to risk loosing his control and hurting them by accident.

For lunch they ate in the zoo restaurant, with Dudley throwing another tantrum over not getting exactly what he wanted. It momentarily sickened Harry, until he was allowed to finish the first sundae.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. Harry could even name a few of the more dangerous lizards and snakes, and found some fun in telling an elderly couple exactly how to go about extracting yourself from a man-crushing python. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It was fast asleep, however, and Dudley was quickly bored with it.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself. That is, until the snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised it's head until it's eyes were level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry winked back. Any other sane person would have been surprised, maybe even scared, but Harry was too used to snakes doing similar acts with him. In fact, he often had very interesting chats with the pet snake Kakashi had given him for Christmas when he was five.

The snake jerked it's head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised it's eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: _'I get that all the time'_

"It must be annoying." Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. The snake nodded vigorously in reply.

"Be nice if you could ge tout, go home to Brazil, then. Get away from all this." Harry sighed, touching the frame of the glass. As the snake nodded it's head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump, and Harry to go for one of his kunai.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers exclaimed.

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you." He said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise at the incredibly stupid act., Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast that Harry knew only someone with the Sharingan would have been able to see it. One second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next they had leapt back with howls of horror.

0o0o0o0

Harry lay in his room much later, wishing he had a watch. Uncle Vernon had banished him to his room without any meals. He was forbidden using any Jutsus unless direly needed by Kakashi. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for food.

He wished he knew how that glass had disappeared. It was nagging at him that he might have done a Jutsu without the hand signs. As far as he knew that was impossible. Wasn't it?

0o0o0o0

Two day's later, the day before he went back home, Harry went down to breakfast. Dudley was wearing his new school uniform and uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper. Harry was standing in the kitchen doorway when the click of the letter-box and flop of letter on the doormat was heard.

Harry, still wearing nothing more than a pair of orange pajama pants Naruto had given him upon making chuunin, went to get said mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a post card from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and – _a letter for Harry_.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, not even Kakashi or the Hokage, were allowed to write to him when he was away. It was so that any missing-nins with a grudge against Harry couldn't find him. He had no other friends, no other relatives. Yet here it was, a letter addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mr. H. Potter

The smallest bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. It all looked very expensive. He knew his cousin would no doubt try and take it from him, Dudley seemed to enjoy doing things like that, and Harry really wanted Kakashi to be there when he opened it just in case it was something dangerous. So Harry pocketed the letter and returned to the kitchen. He passed Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail and acted as if nothing was different.

0o0o0o0

Harry sat in the Dursleys living room. As always, Kakashi was late. Harry was too used to it to care, so instead of getting frustrated he pulled out one of his favorite books. It was written in Japanese, so Dudley had no interest in stealing it. He was into the third chapter when there was a knock on the door. Harry looked over the top of his book as his Uncle Vernon went to the door. Harry dog-eared the page and put the book into the pouch on his belt before standing and pulling the strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi and a man with long white hair and beard, wearing an odd set of robes. Kakashi was dressed in his usual style of blue shirt and pants underneath a green vest, with his entire face except his right eye hidden.

Harry grinned as he walked over to Kakashi. He bowed to the unknown man first, before bowing to Kakashi. The old man's eyes twinkled with delight as the three left the Dursleys house wordlessly. After a few minutes of them walking, Harry nervously started fiddling around with his headband.

This only seemed to amuse both Kakashi and the old man. Harry finally got tired of the silence and decided to show Kakashi the letter. He pulled it out of his bag and showed it to Kakashi.

"I got it in the mail two days past.">> I decided to wait until you were with me in case it's from an enemy. Harry said to Kakashi, slipping into Japanese more out of comfort than out of respect. Kakashi could speak both English and Japanese, and was truthfully the main reason that Harry could even speak English at all.

Kakashi took the still sealed envelope before laughing and showing it to the old man. The old man grinned, and his eyes twinkled merrily. Kakashi passed the envelope back to Harry.

"It's perfectly safe. Go ahead and open it.">> Kakashi replied. The three stopped at the end of the street and Harry took the opportunity to open the parchment envelope. He carefully pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered;

"What does it mean, they await my owl?">> He looked between the old man and Kakashi, wanting an answer.

"That part of the letter is unnecessary. Simply tell me if you wish to attend Hogwarts.">> The old man said, still smiling. He held out his hand. "Albus Dumbledore." He said in English. Harry took the hand and shook it. He knew he need not introduce himself, that Dumbledore would already know who he was. But he did anyways to be polite.

Harry already knew what Hogwarts was, of course. He had read about it in the Konoha library. It was where certain families in England sent their children to learn how to use magic, a different type of chakra that only certain people could use. Harry realized that was how the glass in the snake's cage disappeared. He had used magic.

"If it's okay with Kakashi and Hokage-sama." Harry looked to Kakashi with hope in his eyes. He really wanted to go, but if he wasn't allowed he'd respect their wishes.

"The proper precautions will have to be taken of course. But I don't see why not." Kakashi spoke flawless English with only a slight accent giving away his true language. Unlike Harry, who's speech was thick with an accent. Glee filled Harry's heart, and in a sudden loss of decorum, Harry flung his arms around Kakashi and enveloped him in a hug. Dumbledore laughed and Kakashi joined him after the initial surprise wore off.

"Shall we be off, then?" Dumbledore asked. Harry let go of Kakashi and nodded quickly as he adjusted the straps of his book bag. It was then that he realized that he didn't know where they were going. He had a feeling, however, that they weren't going back to Konoha yet, though.

Dumbledore held up his right hand, as if calling for an invisible taxi. Harry thought the man was making a mistake, for there wasn't anything to stop. Harry looked to Kakashi for assurance that Dumbledore was indeed sane, only to find Kakashi calmly reading Make-Out Paradise again.

There was a deafening BANG and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights that belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus that had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windscreen spelled _The Knight Bus_.

A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly into the night.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan sounded like he had said that a fair number of times. Harry saw that Stan was only a few years older than he was; sixteen or seventeen at most, with large protruding ears and a fair few pimples.

"Oh god, not him.">> Kakashi muttered in a frustrated but bored tone. Harry gave him a quizzical look, but Dumbledore obviously knew the reason behind the words for he purposely kept Stan's attention on himself.

"How much would it be to get to London, Mr. Shunpike?" Dumbledore asked. He moved himself into aposition that partially hid Kakashi from Stan.

"Eleven Sickles each," said Stan "but for thirteen you get hot chocolate and for fifteen you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in the colour of your choice."

Both Dumbledore and Kakashi pulled little pouches out of one of their pockets. They both counted out the proper amount of strange-looking coins. Dumbledore passed Stan the proper amount, as did Kakashi after him. Stan seemed surprised and excited by Kakashi's presence as both Kakashi and Harry climbed aboard the bus.


End file.
